1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fitness and rehabilitation devices, and more specifically to a portable stretching and exercise device that can be used by persons of all ages and skill levels to improve physical wellbeing and minimize risk of injury. The present invention also relates to a method of stretching and exercising using the portable stretching and exercise device.
2. Background Information
It is well established that proper exercise routines help people live longer and healthier lives. To this end, fitness enthusiasts, runners, bicyclists, gymnasts, athletes, frequent travelers, office workers, and low back pain sufferers are encouraged by medical and fitness professionals to stretch to increase flexibility and reduce pain and chances of injuries. The hamstring, hip, calf, and foot muscles and muscles in the lower back area are especially important to keep flexible because these muscle groups tend to tighten as we get older and can cause lower back pain, leg pain, calf pain, foot pain and other injuries.
It has long been known that a precise stretch of muscle tissue results in a muscle relaxation response. A stretch that attains the appropriate angle and degree tends to achieve the goals of relaxation, stimulation, and physical wellbeing. However, although the benefits of precise stretching are clear, it has been difficult for individuals to effectively apply and obtain precision stretching techniques in a reliable and reproducible way, and especially in an independent or unassisted physical therapy or exercise program.
Thus, proper stretching forms and techniques have been difficult to practice and accomplish correctly. Young children may not possess the skill and coordination to stretch properly. Adults engaged in a proper stretching routine often find many of the required bodily positions awkward and difficult to maintain long enough to be effective. Elderly persons often find difficulty in simple stretching techniques. Injured persons in rehabilitation programs may also have similar trouble in accomplishing proper stretching and range of motion exercises.
The ideal stretch requires stretching slowly and gradually, holding each stretch for 10-30 seconds. This allows muscle fibers to stretch to their maximum potential or flexibility, avoiding injury. Many people overstretch the muscles by bouncing which may result in tearing of muscle fibers and ligaments, causing very painful injuries. It has been documented in exercise physiology that “static” stretching (slow, gradual, in stages) is much more effective than “ballistic” (bouncing) stretching.
There are existing stretching devices that treat specific muscles and specific portions of the body, such as various types of lower back and leg stretching devices. However, none has effectively isolated the hamstring muscles from the calf and foot muscle, thus inhibiting the ability to fully stretch and hold the hamstring muscles for an efficient and effective stretch.
Moreover, the bulkiness of existing stretching devices discourages many users to take it on long flights or train rides, gymnasiums, and bicycle or jogging trails to enable proper stretching during a long period of inactivity, or prior to a full work out. Furthermore, the materials used in existing stretching devices may be slippery and difficult to grip or to position on the body. Additionally, various types of existing leg stretching devices have used firm and rigid material jointed by the handles to stretch the muscles, thus creating a stiff pull and unnecessary stress on the targeted muscle group, which could be stressful and further discourage a user from stretching. As a result, the existing stretching devices have not been designed as devices and products that are versatile and are interactively used by a person.
As a result of the foregoing problems with practicing and maintaining proper stretching forms and techniques and the foregoing drawbacks with existing stretching devices, a stretching and exercise device is desired that will aid in stretching and exercising, is comfortable and safe to use, is inexpensive, and has high portability by virtue of being easily stored and transported.